1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pedometers and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring the maximum speed of a runner over a prescribed distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, it is not uncommon for shoes to include entertaining and functional electronics. The electronics usually include a simple timing circuit and/or a movement-sensitive switch, a battery, and an array of LED-type lights. The electronic circuit of the type typically found in popular shoes today is used to illuminate the LEDs either at regular (or predetermined) intervals, or whenever the shoes are moved a predetermined degree, such as when the wearer walks, jumps, or runs. It appears that the primary purpose of the lighting circuit located in today""s shoes is to entertain both the wearer of the shoes, and those in the vicinity. It also appears that the timing circuit and/or the movement-sensitive switch are experiencing increased use in determining the number of steps taken by a wearer of the shoe while walking, jumping or running.
Along with life style changes to increase personal health, the importance of walking is being emphasized to a greater extent. Many people wear a pedometer during routine daily exercise. While wearing the pedometer, a person can learn how many steps they took on a given day or during a specific time interval. With this information, the user can set their own target step count. By achieving this step count on a daily or regular basis, the user can maintain their physical health by walking and/or exercising in accordance with the target step count.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,351 to Kadhiresan et al. discloses an apparatus and method for assessing the effectiveness of changes in therapy upon a patient""s well-being. According to this reference, the method involves the steps of affixing to the patient one or more sensors for sensing a parameter related to the patient""s level of activity and for providing an electrical output signal corresponding to the activity level. The sensor produces a raw accelerometer output signal which is proportional to body movement of the patient. The output signal is sampled and filtered to insure that noise due to heart sounds and respiration are effectively removed from the accelerometer output signal. The absolute value of the accelerometer signal is then obtained and rectified and provided to an averager circuit to eliminate any high frequency noise signals which can contaminate the results. The output signal from the averager is then compared to a threshold level, and applied to a microprocessor which is programmed to execute an algorithm for assessing patient well-being and for optimizing patient well being.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,008 to Fukushima, a step count data control system is used to encourage a user to continue walking along a prescribed distance. Step count data is obtained while the user is walking and the progress and location of the user is objectively displayed on a map, based on the actual distance walked and the number of steps taken. A microprocessor is used to determine the average distance traveled over a specific time period, such as one month. The map is a chart, such as the map of Japan, which shows the present position being walked along from an assumed starting point. The distance from the start point to the present point is indicated on the map by color, or another suitable indicator.
A shoe having an indicator responsive to the activity of the person wearing the shoe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,911 to Healy et al. A circuit board is imbedded in the typical athletic shoe so that it becomes a shoe with a built-in activity meter. According to this patent, the circuit board is preferably mounted inside the heel portion of the sole of the shoe and, more preferably, inside the heel portion of the mid sole. With this configuration, the heel of a wearer""s foot will activate a switch located on the circuit board when the wearer is stepping, walking, jumping or running. Using LEDs, the highest level of activity reached by a wearer of the shoe is displayed. The display is a three-element LED display in which 0-3 LEDs flash briefly, but brightly each time the weight of the wearer is fully pressed against the inner sole of the shoe during a period of activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,283 to Ng discloses an electronic device for monitoring the activity of a wearer, his walking speed, as well as the distance traversed in a selected time interval. The claimed device uses magnets strapped to a leg or a shoe of a person and a hall effect sensor to calculate the distance traversed based on the output signal generated when the magnets pass each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,427 to Fujima discloses a pace display device which is worn by a person running or jogging. The device calculates and displays the person""s pace data which was obtained while the person was running or jogging. According to this patent, by calculating and then displaying the pace difference between the present and immediately proceeding sections of a running course, the runner is able to confirm how fast or how slow his present pace is when compared to his immediately proceeding pace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,704 to Johnson describes a boot or shoe which incorporates a pedometer into the heel of the shoe. The pedometer comprises a push button which is activated with each step. A counter responds to activation of the push button. According to this patent, the counter may be an electronic counter which displays the number of steps the wearer of the shoe takes while walking/running.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,204 to Wu describes a device for determining the number of steps and the distance walked by a person. According to the Wu patent a switch is disposed in a toe area of a shoe. This switch generates a pace signal in response to each step which is taken with the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,319 to Searcy discloses a portable self-contained computational device for use by a striding athlete, such as a jogger, which includes a stride length selector that permits the athlete to select a normal length of stride, and a rate selector which permits the athlete to preselect a desired rate of travel by striding.
Although much has been done in this field to introduce distance measurements and pace monitoring to footwear, none of these prior art devices is designed to measure the maximum speed achieved by a runner over a prescribed distance in order to motivate the wearer of the device to run as fast as possible. It is difficult to continue walking or running for a long period of time. Further, without knowing how fast they have run, a runner will have no way of knowing whether they are making progress toward maximizing their speed during an exercise session. Moreover, a runner can grow tired of walking or running without any external encouragement. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a device with which to motivate a person to walk or run at maximum speeds to obtain the benefits associated with exercising.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for measuring the maximum speed of a runner over a prescribed distance. The console of the device comprises push buttons for activating and deactivating the device. Also included are LEDs which are used to display the status of the device and to flash in response to movement of a user wearing the device while running or walking. The device also includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) which displays various messages to the user, such as the last recorded speed achieved, the highest speed achieved and the average miles per hour achieved, respectively.
Initially, the device is in a xe2x80x9cstand byxe2x80x9d low power state. When a first button is momentarily pushed, such as for two seconds, a micro-controller located inside the device is placed in an xe2x80x9cactive onxe2x80x9d state. As a result, the micro-controlled provides power to a motion sensor and a motion sensor amplifier. After a predetermined time delay, the LCD and LEDs each turn on to signify that the micro-controller is powered on and ready for use.
The LCD displays words which represent speeds achieved by a user of the device. In the preferred embodiment, the speeds are the last recorded speed achieved, the highest speed achieved in any interval over the distance run and the average miles per hour achieved over the distance, respectively. The display of the LCD comprises three xe2x80x9cdigitsxe2x80x9d, each with seven segments for conveying the operational status of the device. In the preferred embodiment, the seven segments present the final running speed achieved in digital form, such as the maximum speed.
In response to each step taken by the user, a motion detector within the device causes the generation of a trigger signal which is amplified by transistors located inside the device, and forwarded to the micro-controller for use in a calculation in accordance with a predetermined relationship to determine the maximum speed of the user. With each generation of the trigger signal, the LEDs flash in a predetermined sequence. In an embodiment of the invention, the motion detector is a spring switch, a buzzer sensor, a metal ball sensor, or the like. In the preferred embodiment, the motion sensor is a buzzer sensor.
The device provides a method for measuring the maximum speed of a runner over a prescribed distance. The device may be adapted for use on shoes, the wrist of a user, etc. and provides a means with which to motivate a user to run as fast as possible over the prescribed distance, and to ensure safety of the runner at night.